User talk:Delta daddie
Welcome Hi, welcome to BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:I 1.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlueIsSupreme (Talk) 23:58, November 29, 2009 Want more Information? Hey MeLovGamng here. To all those fans out there who love Bioshock and is very impatient for the sequel well... this place is the right place for you!!! Click here for further details!!! Harmful edits Yesterday you made some very harmful edits to the Bouncer and Rosie articles. I reverted them, but you apparently did not see your error because you returned the Bouncer page to the bad condition you left it in. I will point out what you did, just so you are clear on why your edits were reverted: This is the page history of the Bouncer article: https://bioshock.fandom.com/index.php?title=Bouncer&diff=69965&oldid=69810 https://bioshock.fandom.com/index.php?title=Bouncer&diff=prev&oldid=69971 This is the page history of the Rosie article: https://bioshock.fandom.com/index.php?title=Rosie&diff=prev&oldid=69962 Do you see the huge lines of gibberish at the bottom of the page? Those were added by you. I think this is probably caused by a glitch and is just a mistake on your part. However, if it happens again I might start to consider it vandalism. Please be more careful in the future. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 10:54, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I noticed you edited BioShock Wiki:Requests for user rights/Rollback requests, and I can't actualy access that page, honestly I don't know why. But I was asking, did you support me? Michael RyanTalk 18:20, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, no I supported Arabsbananas, no offense to you, I think they should consider giving you rights, but he seems like the most mature nonadmin on this wiki.I hope you understand.Sorry.Delta daddie 18:29, May 15, 2010 (UTC) http://wikiresitance.wikia.com/wiki/Destruction_of_wikis we will destoy Well, you were supposed to vote for all three, oppose or support. It is actualy possible for all three to win Michael RyanTalk 18:33, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, really, thanks. If there is anything I can do in return just tell me Michael RyanTalk 18:42, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Deesesffsfrrsf23455 has gone mega psycho, he thinks you are halo lover Michael RyanTalk 18:45, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, IF you can ask an admin to block him PLEASE!! Delta daddie 18:49, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Yah I told an admin, once she is on he will be banned Michael RyanTalk 18:49, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Finally got on the rollback page, and you supported arabbananas, and said he had over 1,000 edits, but he only has 313ish, was that a typo? Michael RyanTalk 18:52, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh whoops, sorry, my english is terrable so I often read stuff wrong Michael RyanTalk 18:58, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Same here Michael RyanTalk 19:02, May 15, 2010 (UTC) What makes him think that you are halo lover? Michael RyanTalk 19:03, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh Michael RyanTalk 19:07, May 15, 2010 (UTC) No Michael RyanTalk 21:17, May 24, 2010 (UTC) The page says who wrote it. And even if so, it is fan fiction, and should be contained to a blog, not given a normal article. Michael RyanTalk 21:32, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: I'm not banned You share an IP address with multiple known vandals, including Deesesffsfrrsf23455, Halo Friend, Bioshock hater, Halo Lover, and Sweex. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 23:43, May 25, 2010 (UTC)